


Lost

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: M/M, sorry i havent updated in a while ive been busy with exams n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith and Trott decide to go camping. Trott reads the map upside down and they both become terribly lost. Dedicated to my friend mysticflux on tumblr for pulling through a really bad time <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This was wrote for a friend of mine called mysticflux on tumblr, you know the friendship's real when you dedicate porn to them. This is so dirty I'm so so sorry

Trott stopped for about the third time that minute. He gazed down at the map, desperately trying to make some sense of where they were going. Little did he know he’d been reading it upside down for the last 3 hours and they were incredibly lost.

“Trott, give me the map - you don’t know where you’re going.” Smith sighed, his arms crossed across his waist as he became more impatient. He checked his watch nervously.

“I know where I’m going Smith it’s just up there.” He raised his arm and vaguely pointed in the direction of the forest. “I’ve got the map, we follow my directions.” Trott continued, walking off, leaving Smith standing in the middle of a field. Smith shook his head, cursing and muttering under his breath.

After a further 20 minutes of walking in silence, Smith stopped to complain once more.

“Trott for fuck sakes we’re lost and you know it.” He whined, refusing to go any further until Trott had given him the map.

“We’re not!” Trott denied, desperately trying to hide his panicked face as he walked on ahead.

They were lost and they both knew it. Trott was far too afraid to admit it, and he could see he was starting to upset Smith. There was no point in turning back now, the sun was setting and the trek to the real campsite Ross was waiting at would take ages, Trott wasn’t prepared to risk the journey in the dark.

“Look Trott, we’re lost. The sun’s fucking setting over that way. That’s where we should be.” Smith rebuked, tugging on Trott’s arm to get him to stop walking.

Trott sighed, nodding in agreement with Smith. Hanging his head low, Trott spoke up:

“I’m sorry, Smith. I wanted this trip to be great and now I’ve gone and ruined it for you.” He apologised, the words barely managing to escape his lips before tears began to brim in his eyes. Biting his lip with uncertainty, Smith managed to give Trott a hug, and took his hand into his own.

Smith began to lead him towards a clearer patch of woodland floor, shrugging his rucksack off his back and throwing it onto the ground. Trott mimicked his actions and realised Smith was hoping they could set up here for the night. Trott went and fetched the tent from his rucksack and the pair of them began to put the shelter up, without much difficulty.

Just as they had finished dinner that night (a bag of crisps each as Ross had all the actual food), huddled together outside the tent watching the sun set - various pastel pinks, blues and oranges staining the sky above them - the heavens opened and the rain began to beat down upon them.

Smith stood up and crawled into the tent, Trott following suit, zipping the tent up behind him. It was just him and Smith. Alone. In the woods. Without Ross.

The pair of them rolled out their sleeping bags and crawled into them, Smith shoving his arms inside and bringing the material up to his chin to stay warm. There was a momentary silence.

“Ross isn’t here.” Smith spoke aloud, staring at the top of the tent as the rain hammered on down.

It took a moment for Trott to register what Smith had just said. He sat up, glancing down at Smith, whose gaze was transfixed on the ceiling and the rain droplets.

“What are you suggesting, Smith? Trott chuckled, bringing his knees up to his chest.

“I’m just saying, it’s just the two of us.” Smith responded blankly, flickering his eyes momentarily to Trott. Smith absent-mindedly wetted his lips, cherishing the silence between them.

Trott lay back down beside Smith, burrowing further into his sleeping bag to get comfy again. Smith turned his head towards Trott and a smile couldn’t help but creep up the side of his face and create crinkles in the corner of his eyes.

Trott did the same, neither of them wanting to look away from each other’s eyes.

“So… it’s just us…” Trott repeated, their conversation suddenly becoming much more secretive even though there was nobody around to hear them.

Trott wriggled over in his sleeping bag closer to face Smith, Smith's warm breath radiated onto his face. They both donned the same facial expression, giving each other a knowing grin.  
  
Within a matter of seconds,Smith closed his eyes and leant in towards him, his lips pouted slightly; Trott responded by entangling his fingers in Smith’s hair as they shared ebullient kisses. Smith desperately tried to free his arms from his sleeping bag, but he was without success.   
  
"Trott help me, my arms are stuck inside the sleeping bag and I can’t get the out." Smith murmured, widening his eyes and sticking his bottom lip out to gain some sympathy from Trott.   
  
He watched helplessly as Trott sighed and scrambled out of his own sleeping bag, straddling his waist. Bending down towards Smith’s neck, Trott began to nip at the delicate skin, leaving red bruises behind him.   
  
"Trott... My arms..." Smith groaned, desperately wanting to let his hands roam Trott's body. Trott began to work at undoing the zipper at the side, freeing Smith’s arms.  
  
Immediately, Smith brought his hands up to caress the smooth curve of Trott’s cheek as he stared intently into Trott’s eyes. A wide grin spread up both of their faces, their eyes crinkling at the corners.  
  
"Ross is going to miss out on some fun tonight" Trott chuckled, removing Smith’s hand from his face and taking it into his own, pressing a small, gentle kiss to his lithe fingers.

"He sure is." Smith smirked, sitting up in his sleeping bag so he could be at eye level with Trott. Trott pulled Smith into a passionate kiss.   
  
Smith allowed his hands to wander over Trott’s stomach, sliding his hand underneath the hem of Trott’s t-shirt to brush his fingers over his nipples. A low moan tumbled out of Trott’s lips before he could stop it as he rested his head against Smith’s temples. Smith couldn't help but smirk at Trott as he pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it at the bottom of the tent. Eager hands grabbed at Smith’s t-shirt and did the same, throwing the material in a pile somewhere behind Trott.

"What's on the menu tonight then, Trott? Me n u?" He chortled, finding his own jokes far too amusing. "Or is it your dick?"  
  
"No smith, I don't want a blowie tonight." Trott spoke firmly, looking directly at Smith’s nebulas of blue.   
  
"What do you want then, Trotty?" Smith questioned, knowing full well where this was going, not that he minded, of course.  
  
"I want you to fuck me like its my last night on earth." Trott grinned, pouncing on Smith’s chest and pinning him down to the ground. Trott kept his grip on Smith’s hands, dipping his head down to press a small kiss to his head. "If that's ok with you of course?" He whispered to Smith, releasing his grip and allowing Smith to sit back up again.   
  
"Prepare yourself for the best night you're ever gonna have." Smith grinned, this time it was his turn at pushing Trott onto the floor as he languidly pressed kisses to his neck, then his collarbone, then even further down...  
  
Feeling helpless, Trott gripped the sleeping bag tighter as Smith’s tongue flicked across his nipple. Waves of pleasure flowed through his blood and he could feel himself becoming hard. Smith began to languidly kiss back up towards Trott's neck, but before he was able to press a kiss to Trott's lips again, Trott pushed his arms against Smith’s chest, distancing themselves.   
  
"Wait smith, Did you bring any lube with you?" Trott asked suddenly, worry washing over his face.   
  
"Of course mate, I knew you and me would end up alone tonight, there's no way I'm not taking advantage of that." Smith winked, reaching over to his rucksack to grab the lube and condom in the top of the bag.  
  
Smith Returned back to Trott, who was now sprawled out on the floor in just his boxers. Smith stripped himself of his underwear, then tried to undress trott. but failed miserably. The pair of them ended up in a heap on the floor creasing up with laughter.  
  


After managing to compose himself, Smith hooked his fingers into the waistband of Trotts boxers, one hand tracing the outline of his hard arousal through the thin fabric. He slowly pulled them down, teasing Trott as he anticipated every movement.   
  
Trott grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed a fair amount into his palm. He applied the lube liberally around his entrance, moaning with pleasure at his own touch.   
  
Meanwhile, Smith opened the condom packet and put it on, waiting for Trott to give the all clear before he fucked his brains out.   
  
After Trott had given a smirk and nod to Smith, Smith ordered Trott to spread his cheeks, and Trott obliged. He aligned his dick up carefully with Trott’s entrance, Trott wincing with slightly discomfort as Smith entered him and began to thrust slowly inside of him.   
  
"Tell me if anything hurts or we need to stop okay?" Smith mumbled, slowly beginning to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Trott nodded, taking a hold of Smith’s wrist and giving it a squeeze as his hands supported him.  
  
Smith continued to thrust harder into Trott, hitting his prostate every time causing Trott to grip the sleeping bag tighter and draw short, sharp breaths. Orgasm began to pool in the base of Trott’s spine, and he reached down to grab his own hard member to relieve himself.  
  
Moments later, Smith came inside Trott, both of them letting out loud moans of pleasure that only the woodland creatures could hear. Smith pulled out of Trott and took the condom off, tying it at the bottom and chucking it carelessly behind him. He crawled back over to Trott - who had now opened up the sleeping bag into a quilt - and allowed Trott to rest against him.  
  
Trott fell asleep fairly soon after, wrapped in Smith’s arms. His head rested just below Smith’s sternum, listening to the rhythmical beat of Smith’s heart. When Smith realised Trott was asleep, he sighed happily to himself and lifted his arm to run his fingers gently through Trott’s hair.  

The journey back to the campsite they had originally planned to go to took all day, and by the time they reached the campsite they were exhausted.   
  
Ross leapt up from the grass and gave them both a hug, happy to be reunited with his friends again.

“How was the night on your lonesome then?” Ross asked, taking the tent from Trott’s bag as the other two collapsed on the ground.

“It was…” Trott began, unsure of what to say next. He looked to Smith for help.

“Interesting.” Smith finished, trying to hide his flushed face.

“Sounds like I missed out on a whole lot of fun.” Ross chuckled, allowing his friends to regain their energy whilst he put the tent up.

“You sure did!” Trott exclaimed a bit too eagerly, giving Smith a knowing grin as he remembered the night before.

Once Ross had finished putting the tent up, he opened the zip to let it air.

"Uhh guys." Ross started, calling his friends over. 

Trott and Smith bounded over to him, wondering what he wanted. Ross pointed at something on the floor in the tent. 

"Is that.... a used fucking condom..." He finished, standing up straight to face the guilty pair. 

"Uhhhh..." Trott began, his cheeks flushing red. 

"Must've been left in there from last time you had a wank Ross" Smith laughed, striding into the tent and discarding of it into a plastic bag in his rucksack. 

Ross shot a glare at Trott and raised his eyebrows and leaned in close to him. 

"I’m glad  you used protection. Can never be too safe, right?" he whispered, giving Trott a small wink before he sauntered off to get some dry wood for the fire.


End file.
